El diario de Kotomi
by finesdavid
Summary: Una historia que conocemos, contada de otra manera. Observa como Kotomi anota en su diario las cosas que le pasan en el transcurso de su vida. Los amigos, la felicidad, el amor. Pero así también las cosas que ella siempre atesoró, y también lo que perdió. Para todos los amantes de Clannad: el diario de Kotomi.
1. prologo

_Saludos este es mi nuevo fic. Se trata de clannad y clannad after story. Pero esta vez viendo a Kotomi como la protagonista. Es algo también como un kotomi another world. Cuenta su historia, su niñez y su vida adulta mediante el uso de su diario. He notado que no hay muchos fics de kotomi en español. Así que, he decidido hacerlo yo. Espero que disfruten la lectura._

**El diario de Kotomi **

_**Prologo **_

Hola, me llamo kotomi ichinose, y tengo 6 años. Mi nombre se escribe con tres hiraganas. Vivo en Japón, en una ciudad muy bonita. Esta ciudad es especial, eso dicen mis padres. Mamá y papá son científicos muy reconocidos, estudian mucho y me quieren. Quiero ser como ellos así que voy a estudiar mucho. Me gustan las galletas de chispas de chocolate. Y también me encanta leer muchos libros. Aprendí a leer a los 4 años, según dicen algunos, muy temprano de edad. Desde entonces el leer libros me encantaba.

Pues, mi mamá me regalo este diario hace unos días. Cuando vi la portada, decía mi nombre. Estaba contenta de ver un libro con mi nombre. Vi la portada azul cielo y con un pequeño candado en los bordes. Me encantó, así que de inmediato tomé la llave y abrí el libro. ¡Que sorpresa para mí, el ver que estaba en blanco!

Le dije a mi mamá que el libro estaba mal impreso, pues no tenía letras ni dibujos. Luego le pregunté: ¿es un cuaderno de apuntes?

Mamá me dijo que no. Es más, me dijo que era algo especial. Un diario en el que anotas los sentimientos, inquietudes y cosas que te pasaron en el día. Que es un libro especial, porque el autor es el mismo lector. Yo era la autora de ese libro especial.

Me alegré y le expresé mis gracias a mamá. Estaba feliz por ese regalo. Es hora de anotar estas experiencias.

Pero, ¿Qué experiencias? Al parecer tendré que vivirlas.

Me dijeron que tenía que poner querido diario antes de comenzar a escribir. Comenzaré a hacerlo a partir de mañana. Los quiero mucho, mamá y papá.

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible. Y no se preocupen, ella no es la única de la historia. Trataré de que aparezcan todos los demás personajes. :) dejen reviews si les gustó, y si no les gustó también dejen reviews :) eso me ayuda a mejorar._

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Saludos. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic, Quiero que tomen en cuenta que es una niña de seis años y medio que lo está escribiendo en su diario. A medida que va pasando el tiempo, kotomi irá creciendo y nuevas cosas se presentaran en su vida. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

**El diario de Kotomi**

**Capítulo I: Un día especial**

Querido diario: hoy Papá me enseñó como era su teoría, la teoría que ellos sostenían de algo que ellos llamaban diferentes mundos. No entendí muy bien, pero aun así me siento contenta de que habláramos sobre eso, pues podía notar que tan feliz se sentía al hablarme sobre eso. Lo escuché detenidamente y comencé a entender un poco más.

Era difícil que una niña como yo entendiera todo eso, así me dijo él. Pero pude captar más de lo que él pensaba. Me encantó verlo sonreír.

Después de eso, mi mamá nos llevó a la mesita del jardín un té helado. Me gusta mucho el té helado, y más como lo prepara mamá. Acompañado de unas galletitas de chispas de chocolate.

Después mi padre me observó leyendo un libro, el libro estaba muy interesante. Se trataba de un poema. Me gustaba mucho ese libro, me lo había regalado mi mamá. Y mi parte favorita es cuando decía_: __"__Anteayer vi un conejo, ayer vi un ciervo, y hoy te he visto a ti"._

La frase se refiere a 'el Sentir Por Alguien Amor y Soledad al Mismo Tiempo'. Era algo que me encantaba, ya lo había leído tres veces.

Entonces mi papá me acaricia la cabeza y me dice: Kotomi, niña buena.

Le sonreí y continué con mi lectura.

Entonces él me dice: Kotomi, ¿quieres que salgamos y te compre algo?

Cuando escuché estas palabras lo miré fijamente y afirmé con mi cabeza. Era extraño que mi padre me dijera algo así pues, casi siempre estaba ocupado y tenía poco tiempo para dedicármelo a mí. Y mucho para estar saliendo a la plaza.

Me puse muy contenta y le dije que estaba feliz por que íbamos a salir. Entonces al rato tomaron las llaves del auto y entramos en él. Lo encendimos y nos dirigimos hacia la plaza. Cuando llegamos allá vimos muchas tiendas, kioscos, y otros lugares que no suelo ver muy a menudo. A mamá le llamaba la atención unas joyas, era como un brazalete blanco, mamá decía que era de oro blanco.

Papá vio el precio y puso una cara que me dio mucha risa. Abrió la boca grande, sus ojos se pusieron más grandes de lo usual y puso mano en la frente.

Cariño, ¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres? –le dijo a mamá.

Mi amor, sé que es un poco costoso, así que no tienes por qué hacerlo. –le respondió mi mamá con tranquilidad.

No cariño, yo lo comprare para ti. Tengo tiempo que no te regalo algo especial. –le dijo a ella.

Luego vi como de la billetera de papá salía una tarjeta de plástico color azul. El sostenía la tarjeta temblando y se la pasaba lentamente al cajero de la joyería. Aunque, no duro mucho en cambiar su cara de un rostro preocupado a un rostro alegre. Él estaba contento de haberle comprado un regalo a mamá.

Papi, ¿tienes mucho dinero? –le pregunté

Pues, lo suficiente para pasar un buen día –me respondió.

Entonces, ¿eres rico?

No, no lo soy. Digamos que tu mamá y yo como investigamos mucho suelen darnos algo

para vivir, y a veces nos sobra algo de dinero. Pero ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –me dijo.

Pues lo leí en un libro. Se llamaba Robín Hood, un héroe que le robaba a los ricos quienes eran personas con mucho dinero y se los daba a los pobres –le expliqué.

Ok, pues sí. Robín Hood es una buena persona, pero recuerda que tu no debes nunca hacer eso. Robar es robar sea a quien sea.

Lo sé papá, pero ¿Robín no vendrá a robarte, Verdad? –le pregunté dándome cuenta al rato de que lo hice con mucha inocencia.

El miró a mamá y se rió junto a ella. Luego dirigieron su mirada a mí y él se agachó y dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi pelo:

No, Kotomi –chan. Él no lo hará. Pues Robín robaba a los ricos egoístas. Y yo trabajo cada día por no ser egoísta. Además, ya te dije que no soy rico.

Está bien, papá.

Pero vamos a comprarte algo, a eso fue que vinimos. –me dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

¡Claro! –afirmé con entusiasmo.

Entonces me levantó y me cargó en sus hombros. Recorrimos toda la plaza, luego nos detuvimos para comer algo de helado, mamá no quería helado pues dice que no le ayuda con su dieta, pero mi papá si lo pidió. Yo pedí uno de chispas de chocolate y él uno de vainilla. Estaba muy rico. El que nos atendió en la tienda era muy simpático y nos trató muy bien.

Después entramos a una tienda de música y yo pude observar algo muy hermoso. Había muchos instrumentos musicales. Todos se veían bellos y relucientes. Pero había uno más que nada que estaba en el mostrador. Era hermoso, la madera, las cuerdas, todo. Aquel hermoso violín era lo que atraía mis ojos.

Cuando mamá y papá lo vieron me preguntaron si es lo que quería. Y yo afirme que sí, me encantaría. Estaba con muchas ganas de tocarlo. Papá se puso contento pues yo había elegido un instrumento muy fino. Afirmaron que sí y me compraron el violín. Les dije gracias a ellos, tantas veces que creo que no podía llevar la cuenta.

Entramos en el vehículo de camino a casa, mamá había comprado su brazalete, unas zapatillas y un perfume. Me compraron una pijama, unas sandalias nuevas y por supuesto, mi violín.

Papá se conformó con el helado y un extraño maletín gris de metal. El cual había comprado en una tienda cerca de la entrada. Él dijo que ese maletín era para su trabajo. También que tenía tiempo buscando un maletín impermeable y resistente totalmente al agua y los golpes. Necesitaba eso porque sus documentos eran sumamente importantes.

Llegamos a casa y de inmediato fui a tocar mi nuevo violín. Corrí rápidamente hasta la sala de estar. Una vez ahí, empecé a tocar una tonada que había visto en la televisión. El mundo de la música era algo maravilloso. Era algo precioso, me envolvía cada vez más en la tonada. Era como estar en un mundo diferente.

Pero todo cambió cuando veo a mamá y papá con las manos en los oídos y cerrando los ojos demostrando como que algo les dolía. Solo escuchaba mi nombre salir de los labios de mi madre con fuerza. Entonces me detuve para escuchar lo que ellos querían decirme.

Mamá y papá suspiraron y me dijeron calmadamente: ''Kotomi-chan, el violín no es un instrumento fácil de tocar, ¿Qué te parece si tu padre y yo te ponemos en alguna clase de música?''

Entonces les dije que sí, afirmando ligeramente con la cabeza. Aunque no comprendo por qué tengo que ir a una clase si yo escuchaba que el sonido estaba esplendido.

Pero si mamá dice eso es de seguro por qué quiere que mejore al tocar. Debido a eso haré que se sienta orgullosa de mí. Estoy muy contenta. Hoy ha sido un día muy bueno y espero que cosas así se repitan.

Mamá y papá son muy buenos conmigo y ellos siempre se preocupan por mí. Aunque no tienen mucho tiempo, el tiempo que paso con ellos es muy valioso. Mamá me lee cuando puede un cuento hasta quedarme dormida. Papá me compra muchos dulces y me ayuda con mi tarea.

Ambos me quieren mucho y yo los quiero igual. Tengo muchas metas, una de ellas es mejorar con mi violín y otra es hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres.

Seré una niña buena y estudiaré mucho. Los quiero mucho, mamá y papá, y siempre lo haré.

_**Espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo es solo una apertura de cuando Kotomi tenía 6 años. La historia verdadera viene pronto. Estoy trabajando en ello. Dejen sus reviews :). Y gracias a aquellos que ya me han comentado que les gusta el fic, es un fic de clannad viendo a Kotomi como protagonista, no totalmente un another world pero más o menos. Reviews por favor :)**_

_**Trabajo en que sea una buena historia. Esto apenas está comenzando.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**El diario de Kotomi **

**Capítulo 2: Aprendiendo nuevas cosas.**

Querido diario: tengo mucho tiempo que no escribo. Pues aun no me he acostumbrado mucho a esto, tal vez porque no es un habito o porque prefiero la lectura. Pero creo que es cuando mis emociones están fuertes, tal como dijo mamá.

Pues tengo 4 meses que no escribo en él, pero ahora ya sé que escribir pues, he tenido buenas experiencias. He mejorado al tocar el violín. Mamá se encargó de que una joven fuera a casa a darme clases. He aprendido bastante, ella me ha enseñado más de lo que hubiera podido aprender sola. Su nombre es kouko ibuki y es una estudiante de tercer año. Tiene cabello castaño y es muy bonita. Ella tiene como metas convertirse en profesora, en un futuro no muy lejano. Su forma de tocar el violín era estupenda.

De ella he aprendido bastante, me ha dicho que siempre hay que tener metas en la vida aunque no estemos seguros de cumplirlas. Kouko-chan es muy amable con todas las personas, y tres veces a la semana después de la escuela se dirigía a casa para enseñarme a tocar. Me encanta su generosidad, entusiasmo y siempre está con una sonrisa.

Pero un día:

Sol, sol, fa, sol, si, la , sol, (notas musicales)

Bien, ya sabes leerlas –me dijo.

Si –le respondí

Muy bien, ahora sigue tocando en ese mismo tono, pero con un tiempo más largo.

Seguí tocando en ese mismo tono mientras ella me observaba con una sonrisa cálida. Yo tocaba suavemente las notas con mi violín, trataba de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Kotomi –chan –me dijo.

¿Sí? Kouko-sempai –le respondí.

¿Tienes muchas amigas? –me preguntó.

Si –le dije pensándolo mucho y con una voz baja.

¿Quiénes? –me preguntó.

Lemon-san, y fruti-chan –le dije.

Kotomi-chan, esos son los nombres de los peluches de tu juego de té –me dijo un poco triste al verme.

Pues…

¿Quiénes más?

Kouko-chan –le dije tímidamente.

Si, Kotomi. Yo soy tu amiga –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sí –le afirmé.

Pero debes tener amigos en la escuela –me dijo.

Pues…no

Pero ¿les hablas? –me preguntó.

No.

Deberías hacerlo, quién sabe si puedes hacerte amiga de uno de ellos.

Es que, ellos solo juegan y yo prefiero leer. Además no entienden los libros que yo leo –le dije con voz baja y con un poco de vergüenza.

Pero sigue tratando Kotomi-chan –me dijo.

¿Por qué me preguntas sobre eso? –le pregunté.

Es que, no, no es nada. Solo recuerda que cuando hagas buenos amigos, que estoy segura de eso, siempre los recordaras y recordaras esos buenos momentos junto con los valiosos que son –me explico.

Ya tenía un poco más de sentido lo que quería saber kouko-chan. Pero aun no entiendo muy bien esas palabras, aunque por alguna razón no puedo quitármelas de la mente.

Kotomi-chan, mi graduación se acerca y yo he recibido la invitación para ir a estudiar en una universidad fuera de la ciudad –me explicó.

Ya veo –le dije entendiendo por fin lo que ella me quería decir en un principio, no quería que yo me sintiera sola cuando llegara ese día.

Cuando ese día llegue Kotomi, nunca me olvides.

Está bien, kouko-chan –le dije tratando de secarme las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir ligeramente de mis ojos.

Kotomi –dijo mi nombre tristemente mientras me abrazaba.

Ese día llegó tres semanas después. Aún recuerdo como me dijo que me llamaría de vez en cuando por teléfono y que siempre me tendría en sus recuerdos. También me dijo que, desde que tuviera la oportunidad, me visitaría. Era una chica muy dulce, tierna, compasiva y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Nunca la olvidare, fue una gran persona.

Pero aún me sigo preguntando si me veía como una amiga, pues tenemos mucha diferencia de edad, pero creo que no debería pensar en eso pues a ella no le gustaría.

Kouko fue una gran persona, una gran amiga. Me enseñó a tocar el violín, me dijo la importancia de los amigos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas jugando con las muñecas y riendo.

Pero recuerdo claramente esas palabras, recordar los amigos y los buenos momentos que pasamos con ellos. Tengo que valorar a esos amigos. Pero, pensé que nunca iba a encontrar nuevos amigos a parte de kouko-chan.

…

También recuerdo un día en el que estábamos bebiendo el té mi familia en la mesa del jardín. Mi padre estaba con su pipa y estaba sentado frente a mí mientras mi madre nos servía el té. Entonces recuerdo esas sabias palabras que dijo mi padre, el comenzó a decir de la nada:

''Aquellos que anhelan la verdad no deben ser arrogantes. Aunque no se puedan comprobar científicamente uno no debe reírse de los milagros. No tienes que ocultar a tus ojos la belleza de este mundo''.

Fue muy interesante el escuchar esas palabras de mi padre, pues parecía algo sacado de un libro. Todo eso tenía que ver con las teorías del mundo oculto y su influencia en este, o eso creo.

Entonces le dije a mi padre también de la nada: ¿Por qué me llamo Kotomi?

Entonces él me dijo volteando su mirada a la naturaleza, aquel inmenso y hermoso cielo al atardecer: ''mira a tu alrededor Kotomi, el mundo está compuesto de multitud de arpas que es imposible ver a simple vista, y el vocablo japonés para arpa es Koto.

-¿koto de Kotomi? –pregunté yo.

Entonces sonrió al verme hacer esa pregunta y volvió a dirigir su vista al hermoso atardecer, y siguió diciendo: ''El mundo está repleto de arpas y cada uno toca una melodía diferente. Y todas ellas se entrelazan, dando lugar a una única melodía. Por eso es tan bello el mundo''. Yo estaba sorprendida de lo que mi padre me había dicho pero aún no se respondía del todo mi pregunta.

-papa tiene el vicio de hablar con elocuencia –dijo mamá.

Luego ella se acercó a mí y extendió sus manos para cargarme. Me cargó en sus cálidos brazos con amor y luego me dijo: ''lo más importante es simple. Te llamas Kotomi, y se escribe con tres preciosas kanas en hiragana''.

Luego de decirme esto siguió cargándome y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Yo sonreí mientras la veía a ella, luego ella continuó diciendo: ''y eres el tesoro más preciado de papá y mamá''.

Eso que me dijo mamá nunca lo olvidare. Mi casa, el jardín, papá y mamá, todo eso forma mi mundo. Amo todo eso y lo aprecio muchísimo. Por esa razón estoy aprendiendo nuevas cosas, leo mucho y estudio lo suficiente. En mi escuela me va bien aunque todavía no puedo hacer amistades. Extraño mucho a la profesora Sanae, una maestra que tenía cuando empecé la escuela en el jardín de infancia. Ella era gentil y muy dedicada en ayudarnos. Siempre estaba pendiente de nosotros. Pero un día fue a despedirse de todos nosotros, pues tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer. A pesar de que le gustaba enseñar tenía que atender cosas en su familia. La extraño mucho pero aún así sigo adelante. He aprendido mucho siendo tan joven y lo seguiré haciendo. Aún recuerdo lo que me enseñó Kouko. Que los amigos eran algo muy importante, y que una vez que consiguiera debía valorarlos.

Conseguir amigos al principio no era tan importante para mí, pues todos mis compañeros de clase no entendían los libros que yo leía. Así que, pensaba que nunca iba a conseguir.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió hace una semana cuando estaba tocando mi violín en la sala de estar de la casa, cuando veo a un niño parado frente a la ventana. Se veía de la misma edad que yo, tenía el cabello azul, ojos azules y de igual estatura que la mía. Él tenía una red en la mano y estaba atrapando mariposas.

Entonces abrí la puerta de cristal y le pregunté un poco confundida:

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

estaba jugando y me metí sin querer por aquí. –dijo poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza con un poco de vergüenza -¿Quién eres?

Kotomi, escrito con tres kanas en hiragana. Llamame kotomi chan –le dije así, pues no sabía bien como presentarme.

Luego de esto mi mamá se acerca detrás de mí y ve al niño que está en jardín. Luego dice con una sonrisa: ''vaya que bonito huésped tenemos aquí''.

El niño un poco asustado y tímido dice: ''hola, me llamo Tomoya, Okazaki Tomoya.

Nos presentamos y hablamos un poco. Luego mi mamá lo invito a comer un poco de pastel y seguimos hablando sobre las cosas que nos gustaba hacer. Esto pasó hoy. Creo que he hecho un nuevo amigo.

…

_**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Se basa en lo que pasó en el capítulo 13 de la primera temporada. Dejen sus reviews por favor :). empezaré pronto a trabajar con el próximo cap.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**El diario de Kotomi **

_**Capítulo 3: mi único amigo**_

Querido diario: han sido días muy buenos, tengo muchas cosas que escribir. Hace una semana que conozco a Tomoya-kun. Desde el domingo hemos hablado muchísimo y he jugado como nunca antes.

Él y yo siempre jugamos en el jardín, el trae sus juguetes y los comparte. Es muy amable y siempre está sonriendo. Hace dos días estábamos jugando en el jardín con la red de mariposas que él tenía. Me enseño como hacerlo y luego de esto yo agarré la red por el mango, la sostuve con fuerza he hice igual a como el me lo dijo. Pude atrapar dos mariposas de colores muy bellos. Eran anaranjadas con toque de negro, sus alas eran más grandes que todo su cuerpo y volaban muy elevado. Después de atraparlas las liberábamos.

-¿desde cuando tienes esa red? –le pregunté.

-es un regalo de papá –me dijo

-que bien, se ve que te quiere mucho –le respondí.

-pues, de vez en cuando me hace algunos regalos y me da algunos bocadillos. Pero no solemos hablar mucho –me dijo.

-que mal, mis padres también tienen muchas ocupaciones.

-sí, pero mi padre tiene tiempo, es que normalmente le gusta beber un líquido amarillo y espumoso del cual nunca me deja probar, a veces cambia cuando lo bebe –me explicó.

-oh, mis padres beben té, hasta ahora no he visto ese líquido que dices. ¿Tu papá trabaja? –le dije.

-pues, a veces lo veo salir. Yo creo que le dan muchas vacaciones –me dijo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunté.

-Naoyuki, el no habla mucho pero si me da muchos refrigerios. Por cierto, preguntas mucho, sigamos jugando –me dijo

-Está bien –le dije.

Después de esto continuamos atrapando mariposas. Luego de unos minutos mamá nos llama para que comamos algo.

Yo estoy muy contenta, Tomoya-kun me visita todos los días desde que nos conocimos hace una semana. Este niño es diferente a los de mi clase, el me escucha y me trata bien. Nos reímos de todo y a la misma vez de nada. Yo le mostré uno de mis libros favoritos, él lo observó, leyó las primeras páginas y le gustó. ''_Anteayer vi un conejo, ayer vi un ciervo, y hoy te he visto a ti"._

Esas palabras no son fáciles de entender para cualquiera así que no me molestó para nada el que Tomoya –kun me preguntara sobre su significado.

Siempre que él y yo estamos juntos, hablamos durante horas. Incluso leemos libros de cuentos y fantasía. A él le gusta mucho la acción, pero yo prefiero los libros científicos y la poesía. Creo que a esto es lo que Kouko-chan se refería, que pronto tendría amigos y estos los valoraré por toda mi vida.

Tomoya-kun es mi único amigo ahora, y espero que seamos buenos amigos por siempre. Es muy agradable su compañía, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar sola pero, veo lo importante de tener a alguien con quien jugar y hablar.

-Oye, ¿vendrás a mi cumpleaños mañana? –le pregunté.

-Pues claro, no me lo perdería. ¿Vendrán más amigos tuyos? –me preguntó

-pues, no lo creo –le dije con mucha vergüenza sabiendo que nadie más a parte de él vendría.

-oh, pero ¿Qué te parece si te presento a mis amigos del colegio? –exclamó.

-en serio, ¿lo harías?

-¡claro!, ellos vendrían con gusto y les encantaría conocerte –exclamó.

-está bien, claro –le dije con mucha felicidad, pues voy a conocer nuevos amigos.

…

Le dije después a mi papá que era lo quería que me regalaran. Le pedí un oso de peluche. Realmente no me importaba mucho que recibiera de regalo, pero es que un libro que leí decía que las niñas les encantaban los osos de peluche.

-claro, ¿Te gustan los osos de peluche? –me preguntó papá.

-si –le afirmé ligeramente moviendo mi cabeza.

-pues entonces te comprare el oso más bonito que encuentre en la tienda –me dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras yo me acercaba a él para darle un abrazo.

Estoy ansiosa por el día de mañana. Cumplo siete años, tendré una fiesta y también conoceré nuevas amistades. No puedo esperar a mañana, de verdad que estoy muy entusiasmada. Sé que será un día que nunca olvidare.

Buenas noches Querido diario.

_**Pues agradezco a todos los que han comentado este fic. Disculpen que la historia va un poco lenta pero es que trataba de crear el ambiente para el próximo capítulo. También sé que este capítulo está bien corto pero se los compensaré en el que sigue. Quienes vieron la serie, tienen la idea lo que viene sobre lo que pasa en el día siguiente… trataré de actualizar rápido, lo más rápido posible. **_


	5. Chapter 4

**El diario de Kotomi**

_**Capítulo 4: Niña mala.**_

Querido diario: hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños. Se supone que debo estar contenta por eso pero, no es así.

Les dije algo muy malo a mis padres y ahora mismo me siento culpable por eso, he esperado más de dos horas a que lleguen los invitados pero no llega nadie aún, ni siquiera Tomoya-kun.

Estoy sola aquí, esperando, con muchos bocadillos que mi madre preparó. Además la señora de la limpieza enfermó y no pudo venir hoy. Como me siento así y sin nada que hacer, me he puesto a escribir hasta que lleguen Tomoya y sus amigos.

Pues lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente: mis padres tuvieron que salir rápidamente a un viaje de negocios. Dijeron que volverían lo más rápido posible, como me conocen y confían en mí, saben que puedo quedarme sola un día o dos con la señora de la limpieza. Pero ellos no sabían que había enfermado.

Pero lo que más me molestaba era que faltaran a la fiesta, solo por el trabajo. Vi a mi padre entrar unos documentos en aquel maletín gris, y a mi madre preparándose. Cuando les pregunté, ellos me respondieron que tenían ese viaje urgente. Le dije a mi madre que Tomoya-kun traería a sus amigos y que todos lo pasaríamos bien. Luego ambos se disculparon mucho, al parecer de verdad lo sentían, y me dijeron que los bocadillos estaban listos para cuando ellos llegaran.

Yo estaba triste y muy agitada. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, y ahora mismo, esas lagrimas siguen mojando el papel en el que ahora estoy escribiendo. Me dijeron que me enviarían ese regalo, aquel oso de peluche. Que me comprarían el más grande que vieran en la tienda. Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, quería que ellos se quedaran.

Entonces de mi boca salió las palabras que ahora mismo me estoy lamentando. Les dije llorando: ''¡no pueden hacer eso, los odio!''

Papá estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso pero a la vez estaba triste pues se sentía culpable: ''Kotomi'' –dijo mi nombre en voz baja.

Mamá trató de consolarme pero yo seguí diciendo con fuerzas: ''los odio, los odio, papá y mamá''

Luego me fui corriendo, llorando hasta mi habitación. Les rompí el corazón. Después de tanto amor que recibí de ellos, me imagino lo mal que se sintieron por aquellas palabras.

No quise hacerlo, ahora me lamento mucho y en lo que único que pienso es pedirles disculpas cuando regresen a casa. Los cuentos que me lee mi madre, las historias y caricias de papá, esos son solo pequeños ejemplos del amor que suelen demostrarme.

¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo pude hacerles eso? Ahora eso me está atormentando. Además no sé por qué Tomoya no viene todavía, ¿Será que sus amigos dijeron que no vendrían y él le dé miedo de venir? ¿O quizás se perdió? ¿O tal vez, no lo recuerda? Todo eso me lo pregunto apenada.

Espero que vengan rápido, no quiero seguir tanto tiempo sola.

¿Serán ellos? Acabo de escuchar que alguien toca la puerta. Iré a ver.

….

_**Próximo capítulo, muy pronto, tal vez esta noche o mañana.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Este un capitulo un poco Triste. Ahora Kotomi tiene mas edad por lo cual los escritos tienen palabras un poco mas profundos que en los anteriores capítulos La historia iba un poco lento pues quería crear el ambiente de una familia amorosa. Espero que disfruten del capitulo.**_

* * *

**El diario de Kotomi**

_**Capítulo 5: Solitaria desgracia.**_

Querido diario: tengo mucho tiempo que no escribo, la última vez tenía 7 años ahora tengo 11. Según noto la última vez que lo hice fue en aquel día, ese día tan malo que todos los días es mi razón de sufrir. Estoy tratando de olvidar eso, pero se me es muy difícil. La consejera de mi escuela me dijo que el escribir ayuda a desahogarse y a calmarse. Pues aquí voy, hace 4 años que no escribo en este diario. A veces lo leo para recordar los buenos momentos que pasé con mis padres y con Tomoya-kun.

Puedo notar que lo último que escribí, fue cuando tocaron la puerta el día de mi cumpleaños. Pues aquí voy:

Mi corazón estaba muy preocupado por lo que había ocurrido con papá y mamá, lo último que les dije fue que los odiaba. Lo había dicho porque estaba enojada, no fue mi intención hacerlo. Cuando abro la puerta, la noticia que recibo es lo peor que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Un hombre con un sombrero un traje marrón estaba tocando mi puerta, decía ser mi padrino y un buen amigo de papá, y me preguntaba si podía entrar. Pero yo no lo recordaba, no creo haberlo visto antes. Le dije que no podía abrirle pues mis padres me dijeron que no le abriera a extraños. Entonces el me respondió con una cara de preocupación: entonces, ¿así que todavía no sabes lo que les ha pasado a tu padre y a tu madre?

Calmadamente le dije que no, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. El me lo contó todo:

-''tus padres tenían una conferencia muy importante, así que tuvieron que viajar a último minuto en avión. Sin embargo, dentro del avión hubo más turbulencias de las esperadas. La torre de control estaba pidiendo que buscaran un sitio para aterrizar pero el avión ya había entrado en el océano. Al parecer todo se calmó y todos los pasajeros se tranquilizaron. Pero por confiarse de que todo se había calmado, al parecer se descuidaron y continuaron el viaje. No fue hasta 10 minutos después cuando una explosión de una de las turbinas hizo que el avión cayera en picada hacia el mar''.

Yo estaba asustada, no podía creer lo que él me estaba contando, era horrible. Mi corazón latía a mil, me estaba sofocando con mi propia respiración. Lagrimas salían de mis ojos a mares, la angustia y el temor era algo incontrolable. Mientras yo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo el siguió diciéndome:

-''lo lamento mucho, tus padres estaban en ese avión. Yo me siento muy mal pues los profesores ichinose…ellos…tu padre Koutarou y tu madre Mizue eran muy buenos amigos míos''.

Observé que aquel señor botaba un par de lágrimas por sus ojos, me preguntaba si era cierto lo que él decía o si solo estaba actuando. Al ver sus lágrimas aunque pocas puede que si era su amigo como solía decir, pero:

-''De verdad, lo lamento muchísimo. Tus padres tenían unos documentos muy importantes en su maletín, y estos se hundieron en el agua. Por la ciencia necesito saber si el guardó alguna copia aquí en su casa, tal vez en su escritorio. Esos informes son muy importantes para el resto del mundo, y necesito conseguirlos''.

Cuando escuché eso entonces empecé a llorar a gritos altos y cerré la puerta con fuerza en su cara. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, me agaché en el piso justo en la puerta y me recosté de ella. Tapé mis oídos con mis manos y solo le gritaba mientras lloraba: ''¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Lo que pensaba era que ese hombre era una mala persona pues quería llevarse algo muy importante de papá. No podía creerlo, me dolía el pecho de tanto llorar. Mis lágrimas se estaban volviendo más saladas de lo habitual. No solo les había dicho a mis padres cosas de las que estoy arrepentida con todas mis fuerzas, sino que si eso era cierto, nunca los volvería a ver ni tampoco podría disculparme con ellos. Lo que más deseaba era ver de nuevo las caras de mamá y papá.

Luego de 5 minutos me acerqué a la ventana y observé el maravilloso y hermoso atardecer que mi padre siempre contemplaba. Mire a los cielos con lágrimas, deseando que regresaran mis padres. Dije: ''seré una niña buena, nunca más diré nada egoísta. Estudiaré mucho. Leeré muchos libros y seré muy lista''.

Deseaba que regresaran, quería que volvieran a mi vida. Llorando y rogando seguía diciendo eso, pues era algo que haría orgullos a Papá y Mamá.

Cayó la noche y no me quedo más que prender la televisión, puse las noticias para ver si hablaban sobre aquel accidente. Efectivamente:

-''El accidente ocurrió cuando se dirigían en avión a los Estados Unidos para una conferencia, adelantando sus plazos. Se ha mandado un equipo de salvamento, pero a juzgar por la zona del siniestro, la posibilidad de que hayan habido sobrevivientes es ínfima''

Escuchaba los noticiarios decir eso, y yo solo podía poner mi almohada sobre cabeza. No estaba segura de si quería escuchar eso o no. El simple hecho de no poder pedirle disculpas era algo que me atormentaba en ese momento y aún ahora. Lo último que les dije fue que los odiaba, siendo ellos tan buenos padres.

Dicen que escribir me ayuda a desahogarme, más de lo que lo he hecho, no lo creo. Aunque me sigo sintiendo como una gran inútil, lo único que consigo es manchar con lágrimas el papel en el que estoy escribiendo.

Ese día el teléfono sonó varias veces y yo seguía con la esperanza de ver a papá y mamá. No tenía fuerzas para tomar el teléfono. Corrí de un lado a otro por la casa, con esperanzas de verlos. Mi habitación, la cocina, la sala, su cuarto, gritando: ''Mamá, Papá ¿Dónde están? Seré buena''.

El despacho de papá fue el último lugar en el que entré, siempre me habían dicho que no entraran así que fue mi último recurso. Vi aquel sobre manila encima del escritorio pensé que ese era el documento que quería aquel hombre malo, algo valioso para papá. Pensé que por culpa de aquello mi padre y mi madre murieron. No tenía sentido que algo así fuese tan importante. No me importaba el resto del mundo que aquel hombre malo se estaba refiriendo. Lo único que quería era ver a Papá y Mamá.

Tomé una caja de fósforos que mi padre usaba para prender su pipa. Y prendí el papel en llamas. No me quedaba más que caer al suelo y seguir llorando. Lloraba a mares, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Me lo merecía. Mi corazón latía rápido de inquietud y mis lágrimas no cesaban.

Recordaba esos cuentos e historias que me contaban, recordé aquel viaje a la playa que hicimos aquel caluroso verano, las hermosas flores que mi madre me mostraba, los abrazos que recibía a la hora de dormir, y ese beso de buenas noches. Nunca volverán, se han perdido y ahora son recuerdos que nunca volveré a vivir.

Esperaba para un futuro, aquel día en el que mi padre me mostrara sus conocimientos científicos del mundo, que me enseñara a conducir cuando tuviera la edad, que me acompañara hasta el final en el día de mi graduación, que se preocupara por mí cuando que le presentara a mi primer amor, y que me acompañara al altar en el día de mi boda. Todas esas eran ilusiones que no se volverían realidad, porque soy una niña mala.

Deseaba que un futuro, mi madre me enseñara a cocinar, me mostrara lo bonito que era el amor, que me consolara cuando llorara por alguien que me guste, que me diera los mejores consejos. Todo son ilusiones que no se harán realidad. Mi mundo se derrumbó en cuestión de horas.

Mientras lloraba, no me estaba dando cuenta que el fuego de aquel sobre manila estaba pasándose otros objetos, como el escritorio de papá, y pasó a quemar toda la habitación. No sé porque lo había hecho. Quemé un sobre muy importante para el mundo, y para mamá y papá. Acababa de cometer otro grave error.

* * *

**_Agradezco_**_** a todos por sus comentarios. Por favor comentar para así animarme y sacar los caps mas rápido De verdad me alegro con saber que a muchos de ustedes les haya gustado.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Quiero disculparme por haber durado tanto en actualizar. He estado un poco ocupado. Pero aqui está otro capitulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lagrimas amargas**

Después de que quemé aquel documento. Me sumergía en lágrimas amargas que representaban mi dolor. Las cosas que pasaron por mi mente eran recuerdos que nunca regresarían y esperanzas y expectativas del futuro que nunca se cumplirían.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba por ser una niña mala, esta ciudad me había dado tanta felicidad, y justo cuando la estaba valorando, me la arrebata en cuestión de horas. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado pensando tristemente mientras el fuego corroía toda la madera del escritorio de papá frente a mis ojos. Merecía morir yo también, pues papá y mamá no habían hecho nada malo.

El mar de lágrimas me ahogaba. Entonces un niño aparece frente a mí y entra en el despacho de mi padre, al ver el fuego sale y busca lo primero que encuentra, un vaso de cristal. Lo llena de agua y varias veces lo tira hacia el fuego sin ningún resultado. Yo estaba inmóvil, a pesar de que ese niño tenía ese fuerte deseo de salvarme, yo no estaba contenta de verlo. Aún no se describir cuáles fueron los sentimientos que sentí en aquel entonces cuando vi a Tomoya-kun apagando el fuego de esa habitación. Me sentía alegre pero triste, pues mis lágrimas no cesaban a pesar de haberlo visto. No se describir que fue lo que pasó conmigo al verlo, solo podía seguir llorando.

El continuó tirando agua hacia aquel incendio pero sin ningún resultado. Yo continuaba llorando y tragándome mis lágrimas amargas del dolor. Quería que me regresaran a mis padres, quería que todo eso haya sido un sueño.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos entra por la puerta aquel señor del sombrero y aquel bigote gris, aquel hombre malo que me había dado tan mala noticia. El entró con otro hombre por la puerta, que al parecer Tomoya-kun había dejado abierta.

Ambos trataron de apagar el fuego, tomando sus abrigos y golpeando repetidamente las encendidas llamas ardientes en el fino escritorio de pino de Papá.

Entonces ambos señores y Tomoya-kun dirigían su mirada hacia mí. Yo estaba llorando con todas mis fuerzas y gritaba de dolor. Tomoya, mi único amigo, el me veía con cara de preocupación y reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos, pero por más ganas que tenía de abrazarlo para reflejar mi gratitud y mi cariño hacia él, el trauma que tenía encima no me lo permitía.

Entonces ocurrió que uno de ellos, el compañero que vino con aquel hombre malo, le dijo a Tomoya-kun:

''Oye, eres muy valiente. No te preocupes Kotomi estará bien, ya hiciste mucho y te lo agradecemos. Ve a casa pues, está muy tarde''.

Entonces Tomoya totalmente sorprendido y a la vez asustado lo piensa y mira hacia el escritorio quemado al final del cuarto. Luego dirige su cara a mí y vuelve a poner esa expresión de lamento. Finalmente dirige su cara con curiosidad y miedo hacia aquel hombre y le pregunta: ''¿Kotomi-chan, se pondrá bien? ¿Qué está pasando?''

Mientras ellos se quedan callados por más de 10 segundos, tratando de decir algo con un nudo en la garganta, uno de ellos finalmente dice: ''lo mejor sería que ella te lo contara, otro día''.

Entonces aquel niño con ojos brillantes azulejo con una ligera tonalidad de gris, con su clara piel y hermoso perfil, dirige sus ojos brillantes hacía mí con un gesto de miedo pero a la vez de compasión y amor. Mientras me observa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo en mi cara, me dice suavemente: ''descansa bien, Kotomi. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana''.

Esas palabras fueron de mucho aliento pues, demostraba lo mucho que me quería y apreciaba como su amiga. Era mi único amigo y estuvo socorriéndome en los peores momentos. Pero… ''nos vemos mañana'' esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de Tomoya-kun. Ese día nunca llegó.

Ojala pudiera dejar de mojar el papel en el que estoy escribiendo, estas lagrimas amagas no quieren cesar.

Después de decir eso aquel niño que fue mi único amigo, la única persona con la cual compartí los mejores momentos de mi vida, aquel niño al que yo tanto quería, se esfumó de mi vida cuando salió por la puerta del despacho de mi padre.

Quería gritarle que no se fuera, pero estaba tan aterrorizada que no pude hacerlo, ya no salían palabras de mi boca.

Aquel hombre también debía ser malo, él le dijo a Tomoya que se fuera. Ambos me miraron mientras yo lloraba sin emitir sonidos de mi boca y con las manos tapando mis oídos. Mis lágrimas pasaban por mis labios, y todo el dolor y la agonía son todavía difíciles de explicar.

Uno de ellos, el primer hombre malo, puso una cara pasiva y preocupada. Se dirigió a mí lentamente agachándose y quitándose el sombrero.

''lo lamento muchísimo, yo todavía no puedo entender como algo así ocurrió. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí tu sola''

Me dijo que me enviaría a casa de la abuela. Era el único familiar que tenía pues, papá no tenía hermanos y los de mamá no podían cuidarme. Me dijeron que tenía que ir con ella, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Solo necesitaba a mis padres, eso era lo único que quería.

Me dijo que no tenía que sentirme mal por lo del documento que quemé. Pero no es tan fácil, yo le quite al mundo información valiosa y es algo que no se me puede perdonar.

Al final decidí no ir y por más que me obligaran no lo haría. Pero no fue hasta el otro día en el que mi abuela fue a recogerme. Con lágrimas en los ojos me abrazó y me dijo que las cosas cambiarían. No tuve más remedio que irme con ella.

El dolor de haber perdido a mis padres, el no poder más a Tomoya-kun, el haberle quitado al mundo una valiosa información, son cosas que están atormentándome en mi corazón y son cosas que solo escribiendo lo puedo expresar.

* * *

**reviews por favor :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: La promesa**

Llego a la casa de la abuela como una completa extraña. No la conocía, nunca la había visto en mi vida, pues era una persona muy solitaria y nunca nos visitó. A pesar de que vivía en una ciudad no muy lejana a la que yo vivía.

Pero la abuela no es una persona muy agradable. Desde que llegué y durante los últimos años que tengo aquí, ella casi no me dirige la palabra. Solo me critican y me tratan como una persona de sobra. En la casa de la abuela viven unos parientes de ella, su hermana menor, o sea la tía de mi padre, con su esposo. Y estos tenían dos hijos, son gemelos, dos años mayores que yo.

Estos no me trataban muy bien que digamos, fue un alivio cuando se mudaron de aquella casa. Asistí a una escuela no muy lejos de la casa de la abuela, en esta tampoco tenía amigos. Las cosas eran de mal en peor y simplemente era algo difícil para mí.

Esos años no fueron para nada fácil. La abuela no es una persona que suele sonreír muy a menudo. Al principio pensé que nunca la entendería pero un día:

-abuela, tengo hambre. ¿Está lista la cena? –le pregunté a la abuela mientras entro en un cuarto de la casa. El cuarto estaba desocupado y contenía un gran librero lleno de enciclopedias y libros de ciencia. La abuela estaba sentada en el piso y tenía un libro abierto.

Luego me acerco más a ella en aquella habitación y noto que tiene unas tijeras en las manos y está recortando una página de aquel libro.

-¡Koutarou! –gritó ella con lágrimas y fuertes llantos. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos como las lluvias del verano, fuertes y sin ganas de parar – ¡Koutarou! ¡Por qué!

Ella seguía gritando y llorando un mar de lágrimas amargas, llenas de dolor, se sentía igual que yo aquella vez, lagrimas amargas y sin ganas de detenerse.

-¡Koutarou! –Siguió gritando el nombre de mi padre – Koutarou, Mizue-san, ustedes formaban una muy buena pareja, pero… ¿Por qué?

Mizue era el nombre de mi madre, ella estaba llorándoles y los extrañaba demasiado. Me le acerqué a ella y me siento a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos comparto su dolor. Por primera vez, la abuela me abraza fuertemente mientras ambas lloramos en el suelo, ella me dice que lo lamenta mucho.

La razón por la que era así, era por el dolor que estaba pasando. Observo entonces, una mirada al libro que ella estaba recortando, era un libro de ciencias físicas. Entonces con mi velocidad de lectura, distinguí rápido lo que ella estaba recortando, era un artículo de papá y mamá.

Ella lo recortaba para conservarlo de recuerdo en algún marco de fotos.

…

Hoy, las cosas están un poco mejor. La abuela y yo pudimos hablar y aunque no la veo sonreír sé cuál es la razón. Me ha enseñado a cocinar y a hacer ciertas labores en el hogar.

Ya entiendo su dolor y yo también lo comparto. Ella se sentía mal porque no visitó a mis padres antes de ellos morir. Me contó que la última vez que fue a mi casa fue el día de mi nacimiento.

Durante los últimos años he tenido que adaptarme a una nueva vida, nueva escuela y más personas que no conozco. Sin embargo, aún no puedo olvidar aquel día.

La consejera de mi escuela me dijo que escribir me ayudaba a soltar el golpe y a expresarme. Según veo estaba en lo cierto. Aún recuerdo aquel día en el que Tomoya y yo estábamos jugando en mi jardín, y veíamos las hermosas flores y los insectos del patio. Me encantaba su expresión de asombro cada vez que yo le enseñaba algo de las flores, eran cosas nuevas para él.

Esos pequeños momentos fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de que sentía algo por Tomoya. En esos días no lo entendía, pero ahora que soy un poco mayor que antes, sí lo comprendo. Era un sentimiento de cariño, un sentimiento de amor.

Lamentablemente no lo he visto desde aquel trágico día.

La abuela me dio una idea, he estado buscando es muchos lugares: bibliotecas, internet, librerías. Buscaba todo lo relacionado con mamá y papá. Estoy dispuesta a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho. Voy a continuar con las investigaciones que mi padre y mi madre comenzaron y no pudieron mostrarle al mundo.

Seré inteligente y continuaré con lo que ellos tanto apreciaban. Pero como me siento culpable tengo que pagar con esto. Lo haré, lo prometo mamá y papá.

* * *

**Tengo que disculparme pues duré demasiado en actualizar. Es que habían otros proyectos que se me estaban retrasando. Entre esos uno es mi historia original, la cual pronto daré mas detalles y la subiré a mi cuenta de fictionpress. Tenía tiempo que no actualizaba y este poco no compensa el tiempo perdido. Pronto subiré otro mas largo para compensarlo. Se que esto sonó diferente a la historia, pero recuerden que no tenemos datos de que hizo Kotomi durante tanto tiempo sin sus padres. Así que esta es mi versión, y en el próximo capitulo veremos como ella entra en la escuela que conocemos de la serie original. **

**Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios por favor :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Nostálgico regreso**

Querido diario: Hoy ha sido un día muy interesante. Un día muy bello. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que estoy escribiendo. Ahora tengo 16 años. Pues hace años que no escribo, realmente prefiero mucho más leer. Pero creo que debo escribir primero las cosas que han pasado antes de escribir lo de hoy. Cada vez que agarro este diario me acuerdo de mamá.

Cuando tenía 15 años. Una señora tocó la puerta un sábado por la mañana. La abuela abrió y la atendió. Quería hablar conmigo, me dijo que mis notas eran algo excelente y que eran diferentes a muchos estudiantes. Me sentí bien al saber que alguien se interesaba por mí. Siguió hablando de mis estudios y mi excelencia académica.

Al final de la conversación me propuso ir a estudiar a una escuela muy prestigiosa en la ciudad en donde antes vivía. Me dijo que iría allá con honores. La escuela se llama Hikarizaka y ahí podría graduarme con muchos más honores que en la que yo asistía.

_Después de pensarlo un poco. Y meditarlo con mi abuela, nos decidimos. Ella a pesar de que era muy callada, se veía preocupada por mi bienestar. Pero al final la respuesta fue positiva. _

_La beca escolar no incluía alojamiento, pero si comida y mesada necesaria para el estudiante. Lo bueno es que tenía un lugar a donde ir. _

_Entonces, alcé mis maletas y partí a mi ciudad natal. La abuela se encargó de que yo supiera las cosas necesarias para vivir sola. Al principio no le gustó la idea de que yo viviera sola, pero yo insistí en hacerlo. _

_Recibí de ella un teléfono, dinero, ropa y medicamentos para cualquier eventualidad. Pero más que nada muchos conocimientos de cocina y labores domésticas. Aunque después de tanto leer, supe más recetas de cocina que ella. _

_Llegué a mi ciudad natal, recorrí las calles que cuando niña nunca me dieron ganas de explorar. Al final, llegué a mi destino. La casa en donde yo había nacido. Muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, tanto de tristeza como de felicidad. Pero cuando vi el jardín todo desecho y destruido, los sentimientos de nostalgia invadieron mi mente. Era aquel jardín en donde bebíamos el té como familia. En donde yo jugaba con mis muñecos de felpa y leía libros. Era triste ver todo eso descuidado._

_Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el hogar. Limpié todo lo que pude en la casa, la sala, cocina, el balcón, etc. Pero había algo que no podía hacer, limpiar el jardín. _

_A pesar de tantos intentos día tras día, cada vez que tomaba la escoba para limpiar el jardín era algo difícil. Simplemente me temblaban las manos, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos cada vez que trataba barrer algo en el frente. Era un sitio demasiado nostálgico. Mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos me atormentaban y por eso decidí no limpiarlo, pues cada vez que lo intentaba caía en llantos. _

_El jardín quedó con el césped alto, sin flores y todo destruido. Pero sea como sea no recibiría ninguna visita. _

_El día que fui por primera vez a mi nueva escuela caí en la clase C. Cursaba el segundo grado. Tenía varias materias interesantes y profesores muy dedicados. Pero todo fue fácil para mí, tanto que mis calificaciones eran tan altas que no necesitaba ni siquiera asistir a la clase. _

_Ahora viene la parte que más me alegra. Un día, estaba comiendo el bento que traje para almorzar. Mientras me lo comía a solas en el patio escolar, veo a lo lejos a un joven muy conocido. Cuando lo vi, de mis ojos salieron dos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Él era aquella persona que había sido mi amigo en aquellos días de mi infancia. Era la persona de la que me enamoré cuando era una niña, aquel niño que me alegraba el corazón. Era Tomoya-kun._

_Él estaba caminando por los patios de la escuela, acompañado de un joven de cabellos rubios. A lo lejos puedo notar como se asustan y huyen, cuando una chica de cabello largo color violeta les tira un libro y luego los persigue gritando. _

_Solo conocía a Tomoya y estaba muy feliz de saber que él estaba en mi escuela. Tenía que hablarle y hacer que todo fuera como antes._

Pero no fue fácil, y aún no he podido hacerlo del todo.

Mis sentimientos y la timidez que tengo no me permiten expresar casi nada. Si Tomoya-kun tan solo supiera lo mucho que lo amaba en ese entonces tal vez todavía haya una oportunidad de que se acuerde de mí.

Pero mientras tanto, trato de cumplir la meta que me planteé. Estoy decidida a continuar con las investigaciones de Mamá y Papá. Desde hace unos años, recorto artículos y documentos que hablen sobre sus investigaciones. Las estoy pegando en la sala de mi hogar para recordarlo siempre. Ellos trataban de explicar lo hermoso de este mundo con las palabras más bellas. También, una teoría de los mundos paralelos, entre estos uno llamado el mundo oculto.

Aún me siento culpable por lo que causé pero pienso remediarlo.

Cuando inicié el 3er año, todo fue casi igual para mí. Las clases eran sumamente fácil, tanto que mis calificaciones llegaron a ser superiores, las mejores en toda la escuela. Yo en primer lugar de la escuela, seguida por la candidata a la presidencia Sakagami Tomoyo-san.

Hace dos semanas que empezó el año, y todo es igual. Pero hoy…

Estaba como siempre en la librería, leía un libro sobre física cuántica. Normalmente leo rápido como a 20 palabras por segundo. Entonces encontré un artículo que hablaba sobre mis padres. Tomé unas tijeras para recortar la página pero…

Una mano se extiende y agarra suavemente mi mano, luego yo volteo hacia él y lo miro. Era aquel joven peli azul con hermosa apariencia. Aquel que veía imposible el conseguir su atención.

-No se pueden recortar los libros de aquí –me dijo él, o al menos eso recuerdo. Estaba tan enfocada en la luz de sus ojos que no le di mucha atención a lo que me dijo. Por fin me había hablado. Pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que…

-¿Quieres un poco de mi bento?

Le ofrecí de mi almuerzo y él acepto. Le dije que solo tenía dos palillos así que él pasó a comer el trozo de pescado, tomándolo con su mano y llevándolo a su boca. Cuando dio aquel bocado yo estaba ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

-Está delicioso –dijo sorprendido.

Qué bien me sentí al escuchar esas palabras. Luego se paró del suelo, donde estábamos sentados, para dirigirse a su clase.

-Nos vemos -le dije.

Yo estaba tan contenta que tuve que escribirlo en mi diario. Aunque no es algo que se puede asegurar pero creo… creo que aún hay esperanza de que Tomoya-kun pueda volver a ser mi amigo.

* * *

**Reviews por favor :) **

**Despues de tanto sin actualizar aqui está. Me disculpo es que he perdido un poco la inspiración pero no se preocupen, recompensaré la espera. El proximo capitulo será mas largo. Y muy pronto comenzaremos con la seccion Another world Kotomi. Amo a Nagisa, esto es solo una historia, para mi no hay ninguna mejor como la pareja original Tomoya x Nagisa. Pero en esta ocasión será el turno de Kotomi ya que Tomoyo y kyo tuvieron su oportunidad en los Ovas. **

**Nos leemos ! **


End file.
